1. Field
The invention is related to wire bending apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a wire bending apparatus and method for bending a wire and forming a closed loop.
2. Related Art and Background
Many hand tools and methods exist to form a loop in a section of straight wire. However, the conventional hand tools do not form a closed (or nearly closed loop) is a section of straight wire so that the wire can be easily installed to a terminal or other mounting blocking using a fastener.
It is an object of the invention to provide efficient solutions for creating loops in wires of terminal block attachment.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an apparatus to form a sharp bend (80 to 100 degree bend) and form a closed loop in a short length of wire. This invention allows for the intentional grounding of a wire strand in a cone-wedge termination used in a dead-end or a subsea termination. This invention can also be applied more generally in other areas for bending wires and creating loops in wires.